


He's There

by hdyrg66



Series: The Strange Affair of the Phantom of the Opera [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Phantom of the Opera AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdyrg66/pseuds/hdyrg66
Summary: Viscount Armitage Hux has just accepted his new ownership of the Opera Populaire, but along with the house, he has unbeknownstly accepted a Phantom.





	He's There

 

 

 

“We are pleased to have your presence at the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Hux."

 

Armitage Hux dipped his head, smiling gracefully back at Mr. Snoke. The old house owner was showing the Viscount around the opera house stage.

 

“I am more than pleased to be here.”

 

Looking around, Hux noted the bustling of activity and workers milling about, prepping the stage for the next performance. There was a slight overall grunginess to the house, it had clearly seen it’s better days. It was hardly any matter though, Hux planned on fixing that in no time. Under his direction, the opera house would be restored to its former glory.

 

“I look forward to funding the new arts here,” He continued, walking slightly off to examine the foot lamps that surrounded the front stage.

 

“As do I…” Snoke spoke from behind him with a strange tone, “But, there is something I must tell you before I bid you a final farewell.”

 

Hux turned back around to face the old man, “What is it?”

 

“Monsieur Hux… what do you know of the Opera Ghost?”

 

Before he could stop himself, a small laugh bubbled up from Hux’s throat.

 

“Opera Ghost?” He asked incredulously, waiting, however, Snoke’s face remained grim, “I’ve never heard of anything so absurd.”

 

“You best listen closely then. The deed to this building may be in my name, soon to be yours, but make no mistake, this is _his_ opera house, Monsieur.”

 

Hux could hardly fathom what he was being told, “Surely, you are joking?”

 

Snoke shook his head, “I’m afraid not. In fact, I have a message from him to give to you.”

 

Hux stared in disbelief as the old man produced a letter from his inner coat pocket, extending it towards him. It was of old parchment, closed with a blood red wax seal in the shape of an ominous skull.

 

Taking the offered letter, Hux broke the seal and wearily opened it. Inside were only three short lines of sweeping calligraphy:

 

_Dear Viscount Armitage Hux,_

_I extend my modest advances in welcoming you to my opera._

_Obey my orders and we shall have no quarrel._

_K.R._

 

“This is…” Hux read over the lines several times, his mouth agape. He was at an utter loss for words, “...ridiculous!” was what he finally settled on a moment later, anger overtaking him.

 

“Ghost’s aren’t real!” He exclaimed, shaking at the letter at the old man, “You’re delusional.”

 

Snoke looked on unphased.

 

“I would be careful with what you say, he could be listening.”

 

Hux let out a full laugh at that, opening his arms wide to motion around the stage, “Well, this mysterious phantom isn’t here right now, is he?”

 

“Are you certain of that, Monsieur?”

 

The retort Hux had suddenly died in his throat, his mouth closing around no words. Against his better will, he couldn’t help but glance around the stage. It seemed no one was paying attention to their exchange. His eyes shot upwards towards the rafters instead. It was dark up there. _Too_ dark. If there was anything up there, or any _one_ , he couldn’t see.

 

Hux lowered his voice to a much more reasonable volume, yet was no less angry, seething, “You can’t just drop this fools invention on me and leave.”

 

“Certainly, I can,” Snoke responded smartly with a shrug, “I am officially in retirement now.”

 

Hux’s blood boiled in his veins at the utter _gall._

 

“All of this is your responsibility now,” the old man continued, gesturing at the house, “ _He_ is your responsibility now.”

 

“Responsibility? What is that supposed to mean?” Hux shot back.

 

“The Phantom does not like to be questioned, Monsieur. If you disrespect him, or his demands, there _will_ be consequences, ugly ones. Trust me, I have seen it firsthand. Anything he might do—anything he _does_ —it will fall onto you… Do not challenge him, Monsieur. I warn you.”

 

Everything was happening so quickly, Hux was slow to process the threat he had just been told. Before he could inquire any further, Snoke was already replacing his top hat upon his head.

 

"And with that, I have nothing more to say. I wish you good luck, Monsieur Hux."

 

Hux stood in silent anger as he watched Snoke's retreating form walk out of the theater without a second glance. Damn him! Throwing this insane myth onto him at the very last second? _Hux would show him._

 

This was to be _his_ opera house from now on, this so called “Phantom” be damned.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> So I am the absolute biggest poto fan and have been wanting a kylux poto au for the longest time. I'm super exciting to be starting this series. I hope you all enjoy it just as well. I'll be putting some notes underneath every work to explain all the references or anything that might be confusing.
> 
> Viscount - noun  
> A British nobleman ranking above a baron and below an earl  
> or  
> A title in certain European countries for a noble of varying status.  
> In the musical, the character Raoul is a Viscount as well. 
> 
> The "are you certain of that, Monsieur?" is a line taken from Madame Giry to Carlotta during the Don Juan Triumphant rehearsal in Act 2.
> 
> The series title "The Strange Affair of the Phantom of the Opera" is a line spoken by the auctioneer from the opening auction scene. 
> 
> And lastly, the work title "He's There" is of course a lyric from the original song. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr or twitter @infinitelykylo for any more questions or comments.


End file.
